


Si Pencuri Bunga

by Nanasrbf



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Poetry, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: “Bungaku selalu hilang tiap senja, dicuri oleh orang kurang kerjaan.”(Didedikasikan untuk #MariBerpuisi)





	Si Pencuri Bunga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Produce 101 adalah sebuah acara survival yang ditayangkan mnet. wannaone merupakan sebuah boyband yang berisi pemenang produce 101 yang bernaung dibawah managemen ymc. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Fanfict ini dibuat dengan salah satu prompt "Sometimes i steal flowers from your garden.." yang ada di tumblr.
> 
> Warn: GS!Uke

Si pencuri bunga

 

Park Woojin x Fem!Ahn Hyungseob

Romance. Poetry

Didedikasikan untuk #Mariberpuisi

“Bungaku selalu hilang tiap senja, dicuri oleh orang kurang kerjaan.”

 

**:: :: ::**

_Hari ini aku mencuri bungamu_

_Yang masih kupertanyakan kenapa bisa begitu_

_Ah..Kalau boleh, aku ingin sedikit bercerita_

_Di sudut kecil sebuah kota_

_Aku menemukan cinta_

Hyungseob merengut. Tidak sekali-dua kali ditemukan dia menghela nafas pula. Penyebabnya macam-macam, termasuk surat yang selalu ditemukan di tempat bunga-bunganya dicabut. Iya, seseorang kurang kerjaan selalu datang entah kapan; yang pasti disaat dia tidak ada disana. menukar satu tangkai bunga dengan selembar surat yang ditanam.

 

Ada dua perasaan yang berdebat dalam dirinya; satu penasaran, satu lagi kesal. tapi kadang rasa kesalnya lebih dominan. Pokoknya bunga adalah hal utama, masalah siapa itu belakangan. Yang pasti dia sudah berencana untuk melempari si pencuri dengan pupuk kompos yang sudah dipersiapkan. Pokoknya tunggu saja, akan dia tangkap si pencuri bunga.

 

“Seobbie, ga mau makan?”

 

“Nanti aja, Bunda. Aku mau langsung tidur aja.”

 

Yang dipanggil Bunda terkekeh kecil melihat anaknya. “Pencuri bunga lagi?”

 

Hyungseob mengangguk. Kekesalannya masih bisa dilihat dari wajah merajuknya yang lucu, bahkan ibunya sendiri gemas dengan anak semata wayangnya ini.

 

“Jangan terlalu kesal. nanti jodoh bagaimana?”

 

“BUNDA APAAN SIH!”

 

**:: :: ::**

 

Esoknya, ketika senja datang Hyungseob sudah menemukan satu tangkai bunga lagi yang tercuri. Hyungseob sedikit merutuki keteledorannya menjaga sisi kanan toko. Tangannya menarik gulungan kertas dan turut membaca isi.

 

_Hari ini kamu cantik_

_Bahkan bunga yang kucuri kalah cantik_

_Senja ini aku datang lagi_

_Sekedar melihatmu dari kejauhan_

_Untuk melepas rindu yang berat_

_Jangan mencariku, nanti kamu jatuh_

_Jatuh cinta maksudku_

“Apaan sih,” kesal Hyungseob, tapi tetap menyimpan kertas tadi dalam akuarium bekas di dalam toko. Tangannya sigap menatap beberapa bunga sebelum menutup toko, setidaknya dia harus meminimalisir pencurian yang terjadi belakangan ini. tanpa dia sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyungseob sejak tadi, atau mungkin semenjak kertas itu terselip

 

**:: :: ::**

_Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa mencuri bunga_

Hyungseob menemukan satu kertas tertempel di pintu toko. Berarti hari ini bunganya benar-benar aman dari jangkauan pencuri itu.

 

“Kenapa aku malah penasaran siapa yang mencuri bungaku?”

 

Matanya melirik kearah akuarium yang isinya sudah hampir setengah. Warna-warni kertas yang sedikit ternoda tanah tapi berisi hal-hal manis yang rasanya sungguh aneh bagi Hyungseob. Satu kertas ditambahkan lagi, kali ini bebas dari tanah ataupun air.

 

“Hei pencuri bunga, kenapa aku malah ingin kau mencuri lagi?”

 

Tidak ada tangkai yang hilang, tidak ada kertas yang tertempel di pintu. Hyungseob merasa aneh, padahal dia biasanya kesal jika bunga-bunganya hilang. Hari ini Hyungseob hanya ingin pulang sebelum senja, rasanya percuma saja mencari si pencuri bunga kalau dia sudah bilang sedang tidak ingin mencuri.

 

Hyungseob mengunci pintu toko dan bergegas pulang. Rasanya cukup aneh kalau pulang dalam keadaan damai, bukan kesal. baru beberapa langkah, Hyungseob baru menyadari kalung yang diberikan ibunya tertinggal di toko.

 

“Tunggu sebentar—Hei, Kenapa kau ada disana?”

 

Seorang pria, mengambil setangkai bunga, kemudian baru akan meletakkan gulungan kertas. Ah, bukankah itu kelakuan si pencuri bunga?

 

“Kau..si pencuri bunga?”

 

Pria itu tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya membungkuk tubuhnya sedikit. “Ah, aku ketahuan ya..”

 

Hanya hening yang ada diantara mereka. berlatarkan senja yang menggelap, si pria mengulurkan tangannya. “Maafkan aku yang sering mencuri bungamu. Namaku Park Woojin, Si Pencuri Bunga yang selalu kamu katain.”

 

“Aku Ahn Hyungseob, si korban yang ingin menghukummu walau sekali.”  

 

Keduanya kini tersenyum, Hyungseob melihat kertas yang dipegang Woojin dan membacanya pelan.

 

_Hai Keajaibanku, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Aku bingung ingin mencuri bunga yang mana_

_Tapi aku ingin bilang_

_Rindu itu bukan berat, tapi harus bertemu_

_Maukah kamu menemui pencuri bungamu_

_Siapa tau kamu ingin menghukum, atau mungkin melepas rindu_

_Ah, sudahkah kubilang kalau aku mencintaimu?_

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, aku masih baru di fandom ini dan tertarik dengan kapal-kapal produce yang menarik banget buat dilayarin.  
> Kalau boleh dibilang, ini perdana banget aku post fanfict semenjak kejadian ga mengenakkan di fandom utamaku, ga perlu dijelasinlah ya ada apa karena sangat menusuk banget sampe aku hampir nyerah buat nulis. 
> 
> Fanfict Jinseob ini aku dedikasikan untuk siapapun yang ada disini, aku masih gemeter buat nulis fanfict dan alhamdulillah berhasil. aku berharap semoga ga mengecewakan, sekaligus kalo ada kritik dan saran boleh banget kasih di kolom komentar supaya aku makin berkembang. Terimakasih


End file.
